Pookie
'Pookalon "Pookie" Walsh '''is a fictional character created by BaconMahBoi, best known as the titular character of ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. He has had roles in 3 different series since 2001. Personality Pookie is a light-hearted and friendly small cat, who can bond with anyone who is nice to them. He has a strong heart, and is kind to his friends. However, Pookie can get angry when he sees his enemies, Shine, ROBOT-THING and Krazy, and uses his two powers- claw scratching and grenades- to defeat them. Biography Birth (1990) Pookie was born on September 7, 1990, under the name of Pookalon Ed Walsh, at Cityville Children's Hospital at around 4:40am. He did not cope well with the light, but got used to it after a day or so. Childhood (1990 - 2000) A few weeks after his first birthday, Pookalon was enrolled in Cityville Daycare Center, where he fitted in well with other babies. He also loved Saturdays, when he was home all day and got his favourite food, applesauce with wholegrain crackers. When he turned 3, Pookie left Cityville Daycare Center to go to Cityville Nursery Center, which was much less popular than Cityville Pre-School, with only around 14 children. However, he made friends with all of them, and the adults, and was picked up every day at 2pm. At age 4, Pookie went to Cityville's All Ages School for the Weird and Wacky, a primary and high school building. His teacher, Mr Martinez, was fond of Pookie, as he was a hard working but funny student. His fifth birthday took place on September 8, 1995, a few weeks after he joined, and had a celebration at the school. Pookie stayed at the school for his entire childhood. Events of Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Aged 11, Pookie decided to leave his home, and face survival with friends for a bit. He decided to live at Dave and Steven's Hotel- Cityville's biggest and busiest hotel- with a robot and a bagel. Reception Lady found room 371, where he lived at for the series with Bagel, a bagel that isn't very strong and a bit of a coward, and Chrome, a robot created by Darapox Science as a test subject who broke out to live his life. Together, they made the perfect threesome, and quickly became best friends. However, trouble striked when Chrome found an invasion on his computer. Shine, an evil villian, was setting up to destroy the sun. Doing their duty for the town, Pookie, Bagel and Chrome had to save the world, and managed to put out Shine (as he is a fireball), but not the sun. Shine said "he'd be back", and he did, becoming the main villian of the series. Pookie celebrates his twelfth birthday in "Three Irrelevant Characters and a Baby", where he has to babysit, and gets his "birthday wish" (obviously sarcastic)- a baby barfing in his face, and down his pants (trousers for you American peeps). He celebrates his final birthday in the show, his thirteenth, in Gravitational Mania, where his birthday is interrupted by a zero-grav universe. He celebrates after the incident, though. Events of The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet Nothing is really known about Pookie in TEABOF. He makes a few cameos in the background. Events of Eli Shmow In Eli Shmow, Pookie is the same character, but age is different. He was born on July 28, 2003 and is 12 in the events of the series. He makes a guest appearance in season 4, episode 11, "Pookie's Awesome Appearance Thing", in which Eli and Jessica meet him as their new neighbor. He makes frequent appearances in season 5, being one of Eli's friends. Appearances *''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing- All episodes (main role) (2001-2003) *''The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet- A few episodes (2007-2014) *''Eli Shmow- One episode in season four, frequent role in season 5-present (2010-present) *''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 series)- All episodes (main role) (2015-present) Gallery POOKIECHEKSINTITLECARD.png|Pookie's original design (second character on the left) only used in the pilot episode (Pookie Checks In's titlecard, fixed in 2004 WHATAPICTUREPOOKIE.png|''Pookie'' as seen in the 2001 series, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Pookie.png|Pookie, designed by Curiousgorge66. Pookster.png|Pookie's appearance in Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (2015 series) FINGER.png Category:Male Characters Category:BaconZone Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:Characters